


His Reason

by NeoDiji



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed being tactless, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Underlying romance if you squint, What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Why does Ed wear long sleeves and gloves? Winry may not like his answer.





	His Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I swear to you.
> 
> Originally posted in 2007. Unbeta'ed and unchanged from original post.

"Why do you wear so many layers of clothing, anyway? And with long-sleeves _and_ gloves, too!"

It seemed an innocent enough question. Winry really gave it no thought as she dug into her lunch, only cocking her head towards her friend with mild, expectant curiosity. She had to admit, she always had wondered why Edward absolutely refused to go anywhere in public without wearing such restrictive clothing. The papers always described him as "that short blond alchemist in the long red coat," but why would he bother with the coat in the abominable heat of the summer, or in the desert? True, it was part of his trademark outfit, but why continuously wear it? It had to be more than uncomfortable.

Edward shrugged before flippantly answering: "It hides the automail."

And Winry's world suddenly tilted off its axis.

This level of insensitivity didn't call for wrench-abuse; Winry only whipped out the wrenches when she was angry…or excited…or hell-bent on getting her way…

Of course the automail mechanic was angry at this confession, but she was more hurt at the raw truth and unconcerned attitude of her childhood friend. Edward never thought before he spoke, he never had, but this was…too much. To hear that her skills, that she'd spent the better part of her adolescent years perfecting _just for him_ , were something of which _Edward was ashamed_ …

Her reason, the "why" and "who" motivating her entire career choice, only viewed her automail, her precious craft, as hideous chunks of metal. Something to be gotten rid of at all costs. He didn't see her determination and hard-work in every bolt and screw, didn't see how she worked harder on his arm and leg than she did on any other order…

Or if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. He didn't appreciate her dedication.

Or else he wouldn't constantly hide his metal limbs. In being ashamed of his automail, Edward was, in a further sense, ashamed of _her_ , because the automail was the only thing she had left of him, the only place she had in this new life he had created for himself with the military. The automail was something Edward needed to function, needed to live a somewhat normal, mobile life - but it wasn't something he appreciated on a large scale. Else, why would he be working towards regaining his flesh limbs? Winry was deeply afraid that, given half a chance, Edward would recover his lost arm and leg and have no further need of her in his life. And then where would she be?

Lost. Hanging. Clutching to her precious automail.

And Edward…he would be off in the world, making a more direct difference in people's lives, without anything to remind him of her presence and friendship, and should she dare hope for something more?

Yes, he was momentarily grateful after a maintenance job on his arm, but what did that mean? Ed knew he needed the metal limbs, at least temporarily, so of course he was grudgingly thankful. It wasn't near enough.

All he wanted to do was rid himself of the automail; he did his best to never acknowledge its existence, or at least not draw attention to it in public.

'But why not?' Winry wanted to scream in frustration. After so many hours spent working on her trade, improving her skills, working on _his_ limbs…how could he not be proud to show his automail, _her_ automail, to the world?

She didn't see him all that often, and the automail was her only constant connection to the blond sitting across from her, usually so much more distant. And to understand that he was ashamed of that tangible symbol of their bond tore at Winry's heartstrings, but she wouldn't show it. Let Edward be inconsiderate. The next time he did something stupid, she'd smack him with a wrench twice as hard and let him wonder as to the ferocity of her attack.

Winry didn't see Edward as often as she wished. She didn't know that he'd, on multiple occasions, praised her skills and told those he came across that he "had the best automail mechanic in the world," and that he trusted her without hesitation and that there was a certainty in his golden eyes as he'd talked of her and his automail. He'd never tell her, either, that he promoted the automail, that he thought of her when abroad on missions. Maybe not in the way she hoped for, but something to tide over the hurt in her chest.

The only thing he'd said on the subject, only a few moments ago, was that he wore his style of clothing for the sole purpose of "hiding the automail"…

Yet beneath it all, beneath all her doubts and heartaches, she knew her work amounted to something. It was because of the automail that she designed that Ed could run, and fight, and protect innocent people. It was because of her automail that he could continue on with his life, looking for a way to restore his younger brother. Her work made the Fullmetal Alchemist _the_ Fullmetal Alchemist, and how many people could claim _that_?

The thought was only a minor consolation when she looked up from her food and noticed Ed fidgeting with the sleeves of his coat.


End file.
